La Chose aux Yeux Verts
by Mauguine
Summary: Le même sang dans leurs veines. Le même cœur dans leur baguette. Leurs âmes, enchevêtrées, brûlées, à vif. Qu'ils sont semblables, et qu'ils se détestent pourtant. "Dis-moi mon garçon… A quel point me hais-tu ?"


Note de l'auteur : J'ai réfléchi à cette histoire très longtemps avant de parvenir à un résultat qui me convienne. J'ai tellement travaillé dessus que j'avais envie d'avoir des retours. Ce one-shot est un UA, univers Alternatif. Il propose une réponse à une question du type « que se serait-il passé si… ». La trame de l'histoire se détache de celle du septième tome juste avant que Harry ne se livre à Voldemort pour se faire tuer, dans la forêt interdite. Je vous laisse découvrir le reste.

Rating : **M**. Le jour de la publication, j'avais qualifiée cette fic de "PWP", mais suite aux protestations d'une adorable revieweuse, on va simplement dire que c'est un lemon. Cette fic n'a pas été bouclée en deux minutes, je le précise. Ecrire une scène de sexe correcte, c'est SUPER difficile. C'est du yaoi, ou slash comme vous voulez, donc si ça ne vous botte pas, par ici la sortie. Il est aussi fait mention de viol. Quand je dis « il est fait mention », c'est une manière euphémique de dire « c'est explicitement indiqué ».

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers, ainsi que quelques tournures de phrases ou bribes de mots, sont propriété de JK Rowling. Quelques situations sont inspirées du huitième film. Et il y a un tout petit emprunt à Edgar Allan Poe. Un cookie virtuel pour celui qui trouve la citation.

Dédicace : Merci à Lili qui a bien voulu jouer le cobaye sur ce one-shot et m'a rassurée. Et « slurp de Mangemort » à Greengrin (ça y est, j'écris le mail, je réponds à tout le monde à la fois en ce moment). Parce que, Baudelaire, quoi.

Rappel : « Le pouvoir du sacrifice de Lily est une force positive qui non seulement raccroche Harry à la vie, mais en plus donne à Voldemort une dernière chance. […] Malgré lui, Voldemort a remis quelques gouttes de bonté en lui. » Dixit JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>« Aucuns t'appelleront une caricature,<em>

_Qui ne comprennent pas, amants ivres de chair,_

_L'élégance sans nom de l'humaine armature,_

_Tu réponds, grand squelette, à mon goût le plus cher !_

_._

_Viens-tu troubler, avec ta puissante grimace,_

_La fête de la Vie ? ou quelque vieux désir,_

_Eperonnant encor ta vivante carcasse,_

_Te pousse-t-il, crédule, au sabbat du Plaisir ? »_

_._

"Danse macabre"

Les Fleurs du Mal

Charles Baudelaire

* * *

><p>« - Tu me hais ? »<p>

La question flotte quelques instants dans les ténèbres, comme un parfum. Traîtresse et insidieuse attente. Le silence seul y répond, et l'homme qui a demandé n'insiste pas. Un goût amer demeure sur ses lèvres. Il fixe le plafond, sans rien ajouter.

Son grand corps famélique est immobile entre les draps. On dirait qu'il est déjà mort. Mais il l'est peut-être, en fait. Une vague noire a déferlé sur lui, imprévue et irrépressible. Elle lui a fait perdre ses moyens, il a chuté dans le corps d'un autre. Et c'est amer, oui, étonnamment amer. Parce que c'était très simple, au fond, de s'abandonner, et cela lui fait peur. Montrera-t-il ce peu de résistance quand viendra son heure ? Se laissera-t-il aller avec ce même désintérêt de sa propre personne, trop absorbé par un contact éphémère ? Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de lui.

Ses yeux rouges se tournent, incertains. A son côté, couché en chien de fusil, un jeune homme respire à peine. Il lui tourne le dos. Sa nuque fait une tâche claire et embrouillée, à demi-visible sous les mèches sombres. Le creux entre ses hanches et son torse s'abaisse et se soulève de temps à autre, très lentement, accentuant les plis des draps et des oreillers blancs. Ses bras sont croisés sur la poitrine. Il ressemble à un animal qui se terre pour soigner ses blessures. Il refuse de lui laisser voir qu'il souffre.

Sa peau est bleutée par endroits. L'homme l'a frappé. Il ne le regrette pas. Il voulait, il a pris. Il a toujours procédé ainsi. Il voulait le briser, il voulait savoir ce que ça pourrait faire, de le posséder d'une autre manière qu'en esprit. Nagini est le seul être vivant à le comprendre parce qu'elle partage son âme. _En sera-t-il de même pour le garçon ?_ s'était-il demandé. Peut-être, mais uniquement une fois qu'il serait définitivement vaincu. L'homme sait qu'il ne pourra pas séparer de nouveau son âme pour sauvegarder son immortalité. Elle est devenue trop instable, même s'il répugne à l'admettre. Il le gardera donc, cet Horcruxe non-voulu. Mais que faire de lui, oui, que faire de lui ?

Il refuse de lui faire avaler la moindre potion, effrayé par le souvenir de sa mère. Le philtre inspirant la fidélité la plus puissante, le seul à pouvoir faire outrepasser sa haine au garçon, c'est le liquide doré et sirupeux qu'elle a jadis fait boire à ce père qu'il déteste, pour le séduire. C'est le breuvage qui inspire un sentiment abject par-dessus tout. Non, trop risqué. L'imperium, lui, peut être détourné. Il lui fera donc comprendre, sans ces artifices, qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il ne l'a pas marqué comme son égal, mais comme son appartenance. Un _réceptacle_. Il ne doit plus se rebeller. Il faut que le garçon supplie et se rallie à lui. Septième Horcruxe. Huit fragments d'âme, chiffre de l'infini. Un chiffre au-dessus du sept, le nombre divin. _Plus grand que Dieu_, avait-il songé avec orgueil.

Le garçon n'a pas supplié, il n'a pas pleuré, il l'a juste fixé dans les yeux, en serrant les dents. Le regard dur. La haine au cœur et sur sa bouche meurtrie. Lèvre inférieure coupée, mordue par des railleries, par une parodie de baiser passionné. _Alors comme ça, tu penses que l'amour va te sauver, pauvre insolent ? Regarde donc. Tes bons sentiments ne sont rien d'autre que faiblesse. Inutile, honteuse faiblesse, comme la mort._ Le garçon n'a pas rétorqué, simplement, ses yeux verts se sont faits plus durs encore.

L'homme a marqué son corps du sien pour parachever l'œuvre de son âme. A sculpté ses hanches souples de ses mains, les a striées de ses ongles recourbés. Mains crayeuses et squelettiques, imberbes et à peine vivantes, sur les flancs pantelants du jeune homme. Sous ses doigts étonnés, la sueur, les cicatrices de la vie en plein air et d'une fuite constante, des muscles tendus par la douleur, une pilosité sombre, tantôt douce au toucher, tantôt rêche. Curieux, vraiment, de voir à quel point le garçon est proche de cette vulgaire, méprisable humanité, alors qu'il est en même temps la personne la plus semblable à lui, qui s'en tient si éloigné. Il est quasiment un alter-ego. Quasiment. Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il plie devant lui, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Pas mentalement du moins. Oh, physiquement, il a courbé l'échine. Il a été mis à genoux, tête penchée par une poigne de fer, étouffé du plaisir de son ennemi, l'estomac révulsé, la gorge en feu et la langue souillée. Mais mentalement, il a la résistance de l'acier. Il ne ploie pas, il casse. Il faut le _casser_.

C'est ce qu'il pensait, juste _avant_. Maintenant, un doute s'est infiltré, et sa bouche est remplie d'amertume comme si c'était lui qui avait été contraint de s'humilier. Il a toujours méprisé les unions charnelles, trop bestiales, animales. Elles ne sont pas dignes de lui. C'est un moment où l'on est forcé de s'abandonner, de perdre pied. De se montrer _nu_ à autrui, dans le sens le plus fort du terme. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il devrait s'exposer ainsi. Il a voulu le mortifier sans pourtant entacher sa propre âme, abritée par ce corps de dix-sept ans. L'humiliation prévue a dérapé jusqu'à devenir _ça_. Et finalement, c'est lui qui se sent vide.

« - Tu me hais ? » Redemande-t-il.

Le garçon ne répond rien. Une des mains de l'homme se détache du matelas et glisse sur le dos du garçon, si tiède. Le garçon se crispe, puis se détend un peu lorsqu'il constate que les coups ou les insultes ne viennent pas. Toutefois, ses épaules sont encore nouées.

La main se pose sur sa hanche. Les veines labourent le bras décharné de l'homme, les nerfs qui saillent sont étrangement rachitiques. On devine le vieillard dément sous la peau de cire tendue, immortelle chair blafarde. La main est blême, osseuse, disproportionnée ses doigts immenses, comme des pattes d'insecte. Ses ongles jaunis, également trop longs, s'enfoncent dans la peau du garçon. Celle-ci, en comparaison, est beaucoup plus humaine, plus hâlée, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi de cette pâleur qu'ont les habitants des pays de nuages et de brouillard. Il a des rondeurs, des muscles, de la vie. Sa banalité semble déplacée sous cette poigne de cadavre. Et il est chaud. Flammes dans lesquelles est plongé le fer gelé. On s'attendrait à entendre un grésillement. Mais pas de grésillement, non, juste un spasme douloureux du fait de leur proximité.

Le contraste entre eux serre la gorge de l'homme d'une vague de colère. Oh, il ne s'est jamais soucié, ni ne se souciera jamais, de sa beauté physique. Il a haï plus que tout constater sa ressemblance avec son père, l'a réduite à néant avec un plaisir certain. Il est né pour être craint, pour commander, pas pour se faire aimer. Maintenant qu'il a atteint le sommet de sa puissance magique, il trouve délectable de ne plus avoir à charmer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, de simplement briser, et prendre, démontrant ainsi son pouvoir incontesté. Mais… La jeunesse du garçon, preuve du temps qui lui reste à vivre, ne fait que rendre plus évidente la piètre imitation de l'éternité qui a figé ses membres sur son squelette, le rendant trop semblable à ce qu'il veut précisément éviter. Un cadavre.

« - A quel point ? » Demande l'homme.

Sa voix est calme, une voix froide de seigneur, mais teintée de curiosité. Toujours aucune réponse. Le garçon reste obstinément muet, et cela l'agace. L'homme tire le drap qui recouvre ses jambes et rencontre une résistance. Il tire plus fort, et cette fois, le garçon fait volte-face. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, quelque chose de liquide le frappe en plein visage. Le garçon lui a craché dessus. Retour à l'envoyeur. Le défi et la fureur altèrent ses traits. L'homme s'essuie lentement, puis s'assoit, sans répliquer. Le garçon l'imite vivement, pour être au même niveau que lui et pouvoir se défendre.

Ils sont face à face, à genoux sur le lit, nus. Egaux. C'est un de ces instants de tranquillité, juste avant l'orage, durant lesquels ils se regardent simplement, perplexes, se demandant ce qu'ils font là. Un de ces moments suspendus, incertains, où chacun s'interroge sur son chemin, où les doutes brefs des moments d'épuisement grandissent de manière démesurée. Ils se demandent pourquoi ils se battent, ou même s'ils luttent vraiment, si ce n'est pas le monde extérieur, le rêve. La nuit pressée aux carreaux de la fenêtre, fraîche et pure, les insectes qui stridulent. Cauchemar de guerre dont ils se sont enfin réveillés. Ils se détaillent, cherchant la vérité. L'homme prend et tourne le visage de l'autre entre ses doigts pour l'examiner. Ils ferment les yeux, vacillent, chancellent. _Ce n'est rien, juste le tournis, juste un vertige. Je ne tombe pas. Je ne me le permettrai pas. Ça te satisferait trop._

Lorsque tout le reste est si lointain, le garçon le hait… _Un peu_ seulement. Juste un tout petit peu. Le genre de haine comme un flocon de cendre chaude, blotti au fond du cœur.

Puis, sans prévenir, du revers de sa main, l'homme gifle la joue déjà blessée. Le garçon retombe contre la tête de lit. L'homme en profite pour l'acculer, à quelques centimètres de lui seulement, guettant tout signe de faiblesse. Son cœur débute une chamade endiablée, il rit nerveusement, un rire aigu et froid. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé la première fois. Il devrait plus y réfléchir, à cet acte qui fait vaciller ses certitudes, mais là, tout de suite, il ne reste que la jubilation. Il a le contrôle. Il est le maître. Et le garçon, l'enfant qui pensait pouvoir le vaincre _lui_, est pathétique, soumis, réduit à néant. Enfin.

Le garçon respire vite, rauque, il est tétanisé. Ses yeux écarquillés expriment un choc sans nom. Il semble même plus effaré que l'homme lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que son lâcher-prise pouvait être mortel. Il ne bouge plus, il le suit du regard, essayant d'anticiper ses réactions. Les yeux écarlates et fendus flamboient dans l'obscurité. Les yeux d'un démon qui rêve. Et le garçon les hait, ces yeux, cela se voit sur son visage, qui révèle chaque nuance de sa réflexion. Il est très expressif, contraire absolu du crâne figé et dépouillé de muscles tout près du sien. Il le hait, oui, mais il est terrorisé par lui à la mesure de cette haine. Il est son pire cauchemar, incarné en un homme. Pour mieux savourer l'horreur qu'il suscite, l'homme esquisse un geste. Des flammes bleues s'allument, une à une, autour d'eux.

Les ténèbres brûlent, et quelque chose va mourir.

L'étreinte recommence. Comme un de ces rêves trop honteux pour les raconter le matin venu, trop marquants pour les reléguer simplement dans un coin de votre tête. Ces rêves impossibles qui vous hantent tout le jour et creusent des cernes noirs, à force de combattre le sommeil pour ne pas les retrouver, et qui pourtant vous envahissent alors que vous avez tout fait pour les repousser. Se glissant entre les mailles de l'attrapeur de rêves, vous atteignant alors que vous dodelinez de la tête, à-demi mort de fatigue.

Des sons étranges se font écho dans la pièce. Des râles glacés, évoquant des créatures putréfiées et sans âme. Des rideaux ou des draps qui se gonflent, qui se froissent, telles les ailes d'un oiseau qui va prendre son vol. Des hurlements étouffés, comme si quelqu'un mordait dans un oreiller pour ne pas être tenté de supplier.

Des mots sifflent, écourtés, et sinuent entre les flammes suspendues dans les airs, les faisant frémir. Les flammes sont sans bougies et sans mèches, langues d'azur qui s'élèvent directement depuis le noir. Les mots, eux, ne veulent rien dire. Succession de crachotements et de bruits inquiétants, comme si celui qui les prononçait avait une attaque.

Quelqu'un inspire soudain l'air, cessant une longue apnée. Son souffle complètement affolé, enroué, est celui d'un homme échoué sur la grève. Du tissu se déchire dans un bruit soyeux, suivi d'un cri angoissé. Un mot est prononcé, incompréhensible, épuisé, où la panique perce. Un rire glacé lui répond. Curieux dialogue dans un idiome inconnu. Puis un autre râle s'élève, de la même voix froide, mais inquiet cette fois. Le contrôle est délicat à maintenir. Tout menace de déraper, dans ce jeu-là. Quelqu'un s'étrangle, et les flammes vacillent dans l'obscurité.

Une main griffe une cuisse, violement, puis s'y fixe. La main a les doigts courts, les ongles rongés. Sur cette jambe neigeuse et cadavérique, elle paraît un peu grossière. Elle malmène la blancheur de l'épiderme, la constelle de bleus et de stries, puis tremble trop pour continuer. La paume se referme avec force, se cramponne. Les doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau, laissent une marque encore plus blanche, la modèlent à leur image. Un grondement sourd lui secoue tout corps, se propage jusqu'à ses doigts.

Un souffle froid s'échoue contre une joue. Il glisse sur la tempe, descend, frôle la ligne de la mâchoire, trouve l'oreille. Des mots obscènes, entrecoupés, soulèvent des mèches noires trempées de sueur. Celui qui écoute frissonne à chaque pause, à chaque son, il secoue la tête pour refuser ces horreurs puis, dans une sorte de spasme, la rejette en arrière et ferme les yeux, se mordant les lèvres. Défiguré par la souffrance et une sensation qui ne devrait pas être, plus proche de l'extase, une émotion puissante que personne n'a jamais éprouvée. Car ils sont les premiers à expérimenter ce lien, terrible certes, mais de quelle envergure… Les premiers à voyager dans ces royaumes de la magie, jusqu'alors inconnus.

Agités d'un même tremblement, d'une même haine et pourtant d'un même sentiment qui ne devrait pas trouver sa place en eux, ils serrent les dents. L'un susurre des mots humiliants, l'autre crache à quel point il l'exècre. Mais ils sont troublés. Tout en tentant de se repousser, ils cherchent l'enlacement, pour ne pas sombrer. La folie les rattrape. Araignée répugnante qui court sur leurs peaux couvertes de chair de poule, empreintes de l'odeur de l'autre. Elle se glisse dans leur gorge, ses pattes noires l'égratignent, la bête s'y faufile et glisse des mots-poisons qui visent le cœur et s'y fichent profondément.

Les draps se boursoufflent de trop de gestes désordonnés. Blancs et humides, laminés de part et d'autre, ils ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à coller à leurs peaux et les gêner dans leur lutte. Finalement, l'un des deux les rejette d'un mouvement saccadé. Deux corps entrelacés se redressent sur la couche, les membres si rapprochés que les limites deviennent confuses. Ils se transforment en un monstre unique à l'allure voûtée.

Le jeune homme, à genoux, replié sous la silhouette livide, mord dans sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il arque le dos, bras maintenus vers l'arrière. Sa main griffe de plus belle la jambe de l'autre. Sa nuque est ployée sur l'épaule de celui qui le maintient. Il est empourpré, ses yeux verts myopes et fiévreux fixés sur les flammes qui s'élèvent des ténèbres. La cicatrice qui zigzague sur son front est d'un rouge infecté, et une rigole de sang imprègne le sillon de l'ancienne blessure. Sa poitrine se soulève vite. Il luit de sueur, paraissant attaqué par une maladie rare et mortelle, ou rongé par un venin. Son visage se tord par moments et laisse échapper les signes de l'incertitude. Comme la glace arrive à brûler, comme la douleur peut parfois s'annuler elle-même, il ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il sent. Dans ces moments, l'angoisse le submerge, il ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais c'est un gémissement qui en sort. Il la referme précipitamment, rassemblant son courage, jugulant sa peine.

Le contraste de son corps avec celui de l'autre est saisissant, et pourtant, la différence s'atténue parfois, lorsque les flammes tressaillent et jettent des lueurs changeantes sur l'étreinte. Le garçon a dix-sept ans, plutôt petit et mince, mais pourtant beaucoup plus robuste que le squelette qui le serre dans ses bras à le briser. Celui-ci est tout entier blanc, crayeux, les membres étirés. De longues jambes maigres, un torse où les côtes se découpent, moulées par la peau, un dos où saille la colonne vertébrale, des bras à première vue sans vigueur qui pourtant s'accrochent au garçon avec la force du désespoir, et l'empêchent de se mouvoir. Son visage est lisse, comme un masque de cire, comme une tête de mort. Deux yeux carmins s'y embrasent, vitreux, absents parfois. Son nez a été mutilé, réduit à deux fentes en guise de narines, comme pour les serpents. Elles palpitent et frémissent, inspirant l'air avec une frénésie redoublée. Ses lèvres presque inexistantes ne s'entrouvrent que pour murmurer à l'oreille du garçon et, parfois, se crisper en un rictus qui ressemble à une grimace d'effroi. Ses bras ne desserrent jamais leur étau. Courbé sur le garçon, le surplombant de son ombre, il évoque un vampire décharné, une excroissance parasitaire qui aurait planté ses membres dans la moelle de ses os, buvant sa vie.

L'homme susurre dans le cou du garçon, dont les mains se crispent sur les siennes et tentent d'ouvrir ses doigts arachnéens. Le garçon secoue la tête pour refuser. L'homme parle plus bas et plus vite, en une suite de chuintements rauques et de menaces de mort. Le garçon rit, un rire hystérique qui fige l'homme et transforme sa bouche en ligne tordue. On dirait un enfant qui se décompose face aux moqueries d'un adulte. Le garçon cesse de vouloir défaire ses doigts, trop pris dans son hilarité. La mort ne l'effraie pas. _Tuez-moi donc !_ Semble dire son visage. _Tuez-moi donc, qu'on en finisse, vous signerez votre propre perte_.

L'homme, décontenancé, se reprend vite cependant. Un de ses bras cercle ceux du garçon, avec la force exceptionnelle que déploient parfois les fous. De l'autre, il enserre sa gorge. Le garçon se débat, affolé. Ses yeux se ferment, soudés sur les larmes qui ne doivent pas sortir. Il y a quelques instants d'un combat étrange, entre le ridicule et la terreur, où l'homme se trémousse de manière grotesque sur le garçon. Leurs cœurs s'affolent, le garçon donne des coups de tête en arrière dans l'espoir de le blesser. Il percute l'arcade sourcilière, mais cela ne suffit pas à le stopper. L'homme fait encore quelques mouvements, puis, en un geste, il rapproche leurs corps plus que jamais auparavant. Comme leurs âmes, un fragment, un éclat de lui se fiche dans le garçon.

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrent grand. Il étouffe. Puis un hurlement déchire sa gorge, la cicatrice déjà enflammée s'ouvre, et le sang qui en suintait coule abondamment sur son visage torturé. Il se débat encore quelques secondes, avec une fureur qui manque relâcher l'emprise de l'autre… Mais il est trop tard. Il se cambre à s'en briser le dos, cherchant de l'air, puis sa tête retombe. Son regard écarquillé est inerte, figé d'horreur. Ses mains se serrent sur celles qui sont revenues entourer son torse. Il tremble. L'homme amorce le geste, le balancement instinctif, d'avant en arrière. Le garçon broie ses doigts entre les siens.

La sensation de ce corps noué au sien emplit à nouveau l'homme de malaise. Le plaisir, presque douloureux de chaleur et d'étroitesse, embrume ses sens. Il ne devrait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il le sait, toute sa redoutable intelligence le lui hurle. _Jamais, jamais en présence d'un ennemi, jamais en présence d'un humain tout court. _Si pitoyables humains, indignes de sa force, indignes de ce qu'il cherche à leur apporter. Indignes de lui. Mais après tout… Après tout, quoi de mieux que celui dont le sang coule dans ses veines ? Quoi de mieux qu'un être qui porte son âme ? Le garçon se redresse insensiblement et, perdu dans ses réflexions fébriles, l'homme le laisse faire. Il perd le fil de sa pensée lorsque le garçon, brusquement, se renverse en arrière, tellement plus près. La sensation le transperce, fulgurante. Le plaisir envahit son ventre, une brûlure liquide, dangereuse, menace de le submerger. Dans un réflexe, il veut repousser le garçon, celui-ci se débrouille pour s'accrocher.

L'homme ne sait plus quoi faire, tenaillé par le besoin de serrer ce corps plus près et par la peur de perdre le contrôle. Le désir l'emporte brièvement. Il l'attire, l'assoit sur lui. _Oh_, oui, juste un peu plus près… Une exclamation s'échappe de sa gorge. Il grince les dents, furieux contre lui-même. Le garçon ne se moque pas. Il vient chercher sa main et la porte à son front, où la cicatrice palpite comme un être vivant. Les longs doigts glacés et tremblants retracent sa forme d'éclair, pour se rassurer. Le garçon soupire. Est-ce que c'est un soupir de soulagement ? Ou d'autre chose ? Il ne saurait le dire, il ne voit pas son visage. Juste la ligne de son cou, ses mâchoires serrées, sa pommette rougie et qui s'estompe en creux très doux là où le bout de ses cils apparaît…

Cela le dérange. Il n'a plus l'apparence de l'enfant de onze ans. C'est presque un homme lui aussi. _C'est_ un homme. Il ne peut pas le manipuler comme il l'aurait peut-être pu s'il s'était aperçu plus tôt de cette erreur, de cet éclat de son âme qui, la nuit d'Halloween, s'est glissé dans le corps du garçon. Comment diable fera-t-il pour éviter sa mort ? Il grandit, il vieillit. Nagini a été enchantée avec les sortilèges de magie noire propres à assurer la longévité des Horcruxes. Mais lui ? Lui, non. Nul ne peut prédire… Nul ne peut savoir quelles sont les capacités de cet être hors du commun, car nul n'a jamais été dans son cas. Une seule chose est sûre, et les membres du Département des mystères ne s'y sont pas trompés : il est impossible de détacher ce fragment d'âme de la sienne sans les anéantir tous les deux. Il ne reste que le remord, que jamais l'homme ne ressentira. Que faire, que faire de cette chose qui l'hypnotise et le terrifie à la fois ? Ces yeux verts dans lesquels il peut parfois entrevoir l'ombre de sa propre intelligence, de sa propre conscience ?

Le garçon s'arrache brusquement à lui, profitant de son hésitation. L'homme pousse un cri de rage, étourdi par la sensation de perte. Il est coupé par le poing qui percute son front déjà ensanglanté. Il plisse les yeux sous la surprise, perd l'équilibre et le lâche. Pour se défendre, il crache des mots sarcastiques, effaçant le sourire victorieux du garçon. Ça y est, une lueur dangereuse se loge dans les yeux verts. L'homme halète de plaisir en la voyant apparaître. Ce courage insensé, cette fierté qui frise le ridicule. Cette fureur. Il adore. Il le provoque délibérément. Raillant son empressement, sa puérilité. Le garçon grince les dents. Il se redresse, son front percute celui de l'homme qui n'en a cure, avide de ce regard, avide de la force qu'il déploie dans la lutte.

_A quel point je vous hais…_

L'homme sourit. Le garçon, assis entre ses jambes, laisse la colère faire bouillir son sang. Il suffoque tellement de rage qu'il tremble de tous ses membres, et ne sait pas par où commencer pour lui faire du mal. Il le lui rend bien, et le frappe si violement que le garçon hoquète de surprise. Un grondement de fureur le secoue, et il se jette sur l'homme, le renversant en arrière, l'épinglant au lit de son poids. Il mord et il frappe tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Il ne se rend pas compte que l'homme le mène par le bout du nez, riant toujours de cette voix froide et ironique qu'il déteste, sachant exactement quel mot dire pour le faire suspendre ses gestes ou redoubler les coups. Sous les doigts de l'homme, cachée entre les draps, la baguette en bois de sureau attend son bon vouloir. Que le garçon oublie sa place, et il se souviendra longtemps de sa punition.

Le garçon écume de rage et d'impuissance. Les moments d'hésitation sont loin, maintenant. Il oublie jusqu'à son propre nom, trop occupé à essayer de le faire souffrir, à tenter de dissoudre cette impassibilité incapable du moindre sentiment, à part la peur. Peur qu'il ne parvient pas à provoquer. Oui. A cet instant… Il le hait tellement que « beaucoup » lui semble un euphémisme. Enormément. Au-delà de toute raison, de tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Il hait cet homme en particulier, peu importeraient ses actes, il le haïrait toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances ayant croisés leurs chemins.

L'homme réplique, d'un sortilège cette fois. Si brusquement que le garçon bascule en arrière. Il se rattrape aussitôt toutefois, crochetant sa nuque et se suspendant à lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ça pourrait être une danse mortelle, ça pourrait être un combat, c'est un enchevêtrement de membres qui roulent sur la couche. Les flammes ruissellent sur leurs corps qui passent, l'un sur l'autre, l'autre surplombant l'un, jeux d'épaules qui se frôlent et se heurtent, jambes pliées comme des ciseaux, Deux corps colonnes de sables mouvants, qui s'effondrent et se reforment, se font et se défont, poussées par un vent imprévisible. Leur seul lien stable est ce contact physique permanent. Un toucher d'exécration.

L'homme frappe encore. Il est le moins fort des deux, mais le plus jeune est trop épuisé, trop paniqué, et ne peut faire usage de la magie. Des lambeaux de draps s'enroulent autour des poignets du garçon, qui se débat et se cambre pour leur échapper. L'un d'eux enserre sa gorge, il émet un hoquet d'agonie, ses pieds dérapent sur les couvertures alors qu'il cherche quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. L'homme le raille, ses mains passent sur lui et le tourmentent, il se délecte de son impuissance. Heureusement, cela ne dure pas trop. Cette fois, l'homme sait précisément ce qu'il veut, il n'y a pas d'attente et de recherche interminable de ce qui lui ferait le plus mal. Pris d'une irrépressible frénésie, le forçant à se coucher, il se vautre sur le garçon, couvre son corps du sien, capte le frémissement de la chair dans laquelle il s'engouffre, le raté du pouls sur son cou, sous ses lèvres minces.

Il pousse une plainte sourde lorsque la chaleur de son ventre l'engloutit. Le garçon retient comme il peut un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Son souffle, irrégulier et qui va en s'écourtant, a quelque chose d'obscène. Obscène comme ses jambes écartées de force, repliées de part et d'autre du bassin de l'homme qui donne des coups de reins aussi précipités que ridicules. Obscène comme sa bouche rougie et ses pommettes en feu. Comme le sang qui emplit le sillon de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, plissant ses paupières, sciant son crâne.

L'homme siffle et ahane, ses bras maigres tremblent tellement qu'ils le maintiennent à peine. Le garçon, le visage convulsé, rejette la tête contre le mur. Ses mains agrippent des poignées de draps, pour s'arrimer. Mais son corps, comme une poupée de chiffon, est ballotté d'avant en arrière. Les liens qui le maintiennent en place sont trop solides pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Impuissant, il attend que ça passe, ou plutôt cherche le meilleur moyen de ne pas trop souffrir. Son menton frôle son front trempé alors qu'il se contorsionne. Il ne peut rien faire, et cela le rend fou. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne rien tenter, même le plan le plus déraisonnable. Mais cette fois, c'est impossible. A moins que… A moins que… Quelques couleurs reviennent sur son visage. Une étincelle allume les yeux émeraude, un calme froid et absolu le saisit tout entier. Maintenant, il faut boire le verre jusqu'à la lie. Maintenant qu'ils y sont, il va lui montrer ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu voir. Il a voulu l'humilier ? Il va en payer le prix. Il faut achever cette histoire comme ils l'ont commencée. Et ce sera ensemble.

_A quel point je vous hais…_

Le garçon se redresse et, sans logique, cercle sa taille de ses jambes. Ses mains se détendent et cessent de froisser les draps, simplement posées à plat sur la couche. Ses lèvres frôlent son cou, lui volant un frisson. Avec une sorte de patience, il le laisse s'ancrer en lui, immiscer sa chair dans la sienne, il le guide et s'offre aux blessures qu'il pourrait bien lui causer. Cela le désarçonne. L'homme rit tout d'abord, suffisant, puis il s'effraie du visage déterminé du garçon, de cette blessure ouverte sur son front qui saigne plus à chaque poussée, de la vue dans ces yeux verts de son propre regard, de ce désir qui lui tord les entrailles. Il se méfie. Il a appris à se méfier du garçon et ses brusques voltes-faces, son courage insensé et son insolence. Mais ses yeux… Ces yeux…

L'homme frissonne. Il tire les cheveux du garçon en arrière alors qu'il dévore sa gorge. En réponse, les mains un peu rugueuses malmènent sa peau translucide et fragile, chacun de ses doigts imprime un nouvel hématome. Sa respiration devient sifflante alors qu'il soulève ses hanches du matelas et les plaque au ventre creux de l'homme. Il presse leurs corps, les faisant onduler l'un contre l'autre. Un bruit indéfinissable sort de la bouche de l'homme. Le garçon agit sans colère, comme s'il voulait lui prouver quelque chose, ou lui faire un cadeau. Son visage si expressif –_« Faiblesse ! » _songe une part de lui-même, vite noyée par le plaisir qui ne cesse de monter_–_ est crispé de trop de souffrance. Le jeune homme recule jusqu'à appuyer son dos contre le mur pour garder une posture redressée. Son buste oscille lentement, d'avant en arrière, les muscles de son ventre se contractent, et l'homme se surprend à lui trouver une certaine grâce.

Un instant, le garçon loge son front en feu au creux de son cou, pour calmer la brûlure. Il le laisse faire, va jusqu'à poser le bout de ses doigts sur sa nuque et lisser ses cheveux. Nouveau soupir. Le garçon accentue le balancement. Il a mal… Alors pourquoi se prête-t-il au jeu ? L'homme est traversé par un éclair de lucidité et de terreur à l'idée d'un pouvoir inconnu, un pouvoir qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Puis il est englouti dans la sensation, aspiré dans ce corps inconnu et pourtant familier.

Gagné par le vertige, il se cramponne à lui. Le plaisir est presque insupportable, gagnant en intensité à chaque seconde. Tout son corps se tord, ne sachant plus comment se mettre. Ses pieds repoussent les couvertures, ses mains tremblent sur les os des hanches. _Assez, cela suffit._ Mais en même temps, si l'autre s'arrête, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera. Il se rue à la rencontre de ce corps qui brûle autour du sien, écoute avec avidité les murmures du garçon qui semble perdu lui aussi. L'ivresse qui le gagne n'a rien de commun avec celle qu'il ressent lorsqu'il va donner la mort, ou lorsqu'il fait démonstration de son pouvoir. C'est plus fort, plus incontrôlable aussi. Il n'arrive pas à lui poser une limite.

Les mots du garçon n'ont aucun sens, mélange balbutiant de Fourchelang, d'anglais et de soupirs lourds, indescriptibles, de plus en plus profonds, de moins en moins retenus. Ces sons nouveaux attisent l'excitation qui grandit en lui, l'envie de s'approprier totalement cet être si semblable, si différent. Mais il est _déjà_ à lui, réalise-t-il avec délectation, alors que ses battements de cœur martèlent ses côtes. Il l'a _marqué_. Le garçon, _ce garçon_, qui se déploie peu à peu, s'offre, sa pudeur s'effaçant sous les coups de rein au rythme frénétique, alors que l'homme ne cesse de se plonger plus profondément en lui.

L'étreinte prend une dimension voluptueuse, des caresses s'y ajoutent, un peu hasardeuses. Sur le ventre, sur les hanches, les cuisses, retraçant les contours. Le garçon baise ses lèvres, par accident semble-t-il tout d'abord, puisqu'il se pétrifie de ce geste fou. Puis, la respiration erratique, il l'embrasse de nouveau, avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. L'homme garde les yeux ouverts, désemparé. C'est doux, c'est infiniment doux malgré les dents qui s'entrechoquent, c'est tendre lorsque sa langue se glisse contre la sienne. Totalement différent de la meurtrissure précédente, faite pour rabaisser le garçon. L'homme ne ressent aucun dégoût, et en est stupéfait.

Les lèvres se joignent, se détachent, se pressent avec force, et cette fois ce n'est plus la faim qui s'empare de lui, mais la soif. La soif de l'homme à l'âme desséchée et qui se désaltère pour la première fois. La soif l'emporte sur sa réserve et il ferme ses yeux écarlates, lui rendant son baiser sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Car le cœur qu'il croyait mort s'est embrasé et assèche sa gorge. Il n'a d'autre choix que de boire cette bouche rougie par les morsures et qui lui souffle des mots qu'il n'a jamais entendus, des promesses, des suppliques. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît,_ s'il te plaît…_

L'homme dit oui à tout, sans réfléchir, les yeux toujours clos, tourné tout entier vers le garçon, cherchant les lèvres qui lui échappent et posent à l'aveuglette des baisers sur son visage. Les mains du garçon sont pressées sur ses omoplates, frémissantes, tièdes, se relâchant où appuyant au rythme des va-et-vient. L'homme est perdu, c'est fini. Il ne se rend même pas compte que les flammes suspendues dans le noir enflent et se multiplient comme un gigantesque incendie, inondant leur corps de lumière.

Les ténèbres brûlent, et quelque chose est en train de mourir.

Cœur à cœur, peau à peau, le garçon l'apprend. Le corps de son bourreau, ses mains, ses lèvres. Ça pourrait l'écœurer ou le révolter, cela pourrait lui donner envie de vomir, mais la bouche qui s'ouvre à la sienne ne lui laisse pas le temps pour les regrets. Elle quémande, suçant sa langue avec une fragilité déconcertante à laquelle il ne peut et ne veut résister. Si le garçon n'était pas si certain que l'autre ne se montre _jamais_ volontairement dans un état de faiblesse, même pour tromper son pire ennemi, il penserait qu'il feint. Mais tout son instinct lui crie que c'est vrai. Que c'est juste. La pitié déborde son cœur malgré le tiraillement insupportable de sa cicatrice, et il l'embrasse avec une ferveur sans cesse renouvelée, mains fermement croisées sur sa nuque pour le garder au plus près. Il ne veut plus le relâcher, réalise-t-il au-travers du brouillard qui annule toute autre réalité. Il a besoin de ce baiser comme de respirer, pour _survivre_. Et le monstre qui a détruit sa vie devient son monde.

_A quel point je vous hais…_

L'homme a les yeux clos, sous des paupières neigeuses. Les rares fois où ils se séparent pour saisir au vol un souffle avorté, il pousse une plainte de protestation. Vite tue par les lèvres qui clouent les siennes de baisers durs et brutaux, baisers de marbre et de détresse. Bruits feutrés, caresses le long des membres où se découpent des pinceaux de lumière. Ils se meuvent au ralenti, aussi lentement que des rêves, comme sous l'eau. L'homme se laisse faire, pour une fois, tout son corps maigre et desséché clamant le besoin de l'autre. La pudeur ou la honte n'ont plus leur place chez eux. Le garçon pétrit sa peau blafarde, de ses mains fortes dont il sent les cals, et qui plaquent sur lui autant d'irrésistibles frissons. Comme s'il n'était pas cet être stérile et aride qui lui a fait tant de mal, gravant au fer rouge sa marque dans sa chair. Comme s'il avait encore de l'importance pour quelqu'un.

Le baiser dérape. La relative douceur vire à la brutalité. Le garçon est pris de folie, il bouge si vite qu'il semble être partout. Ses doigts, qui suivaient sagement le petit bossellement de la colonne vertébrale, se muent en griffes qui tracent des sillons sanglants. Les baisers pleuvent sur son visage, dans son cou, vont s'égarer sur son torse et se perdre sur ses bras. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent, leurs jambes aussi. Des morsures exaltées s'attachent au corps de l'autre, rouges, dents amoureuses. Ils ne se retiennent plus le moins du monde, tout est définitivement hors de contrôle dans ce monde qui tourne à l'envers. L'homme cache son visage en calant son menton sur son épaule, les lèvres ourlées par la mortification. Il sait qu'il est faible. Et même lorsque la bouche cruelle, aimante, dévoratrice, du garçon aspire la chair de son cou, il ne se retire pas. Il craint de dévoiler une facette trop vulnérable. Pendant l'amour, le garçon, lui, a une expression enflammée qu'il s'autorise à afficher uniquement lorsque l'homme ne regarde pas. Car c'est ainsi qu'il le hait alors. _Passionnément_.

L'homme brûle, il gèle, il tremble tellement qu'il lui semble entendre le cliquetis des os. Il ne prête même pas attention à ses gestes. Il délire complètement, sous le joug de cette terrible, délicieuse brûlure qui cherche à le consumer. Rien d'autre que le corps du garçon, et là, juste _là_, cette âme qui se joint brièvement à la sienne. Torture, extase, indifférenciées. Il pousse un râle. Le parfum animal de l'autre brouille tous ses repères. Encore quelques ruades, désespérées. Dans un unique sursaut, il rouvre les paupières, tourne la tête et voit, contre le sien, le visage du garçon, transfiguré, comme il ne l'a encore jamais vu. Il est parti très loin, au-delà de la souffrance, son corps ne la sent plus vraiment. Il ouvre la bouche. Aucun son n'en sort, pas même le plus petit filet de voix. Et quelque chose _meurt_. Le garçon, qui convulse et mord l'oreiller, se tordant sous l'effet d'une sensation qui n'est ni un orgasme, ni l'apogée de son supplice. Inconnue de tous, sauf de lui.

L'homme. De l'intérieur.

L'homme s'effondre de tout son poids sur le garçon, secoué de spasmes, l'esprit vide. Et c'est bon. Et c'est inimaginable. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il craint, ce qui le rend confus depuis tout à l'heure.

Un souffle angoissé se libère, et mouche toutes les flammes.

Son nez amputé niché dans le cou en sueur, l'homme inhale profondément. Transpiration, âcreté des fleurs fanées, peau qui exhale la terre après l'averse. Un brouillard de pluie suave. Cela sent les os, la chair, le sang. Si réel, si définitivement physique. Il aime s'en emplir les poumons, mais ne parvient pas à déterminer pourquoi. Les yeux fermés, blotti là où il fait chaud, il retrouve une sensation de quiétude et de protection. C'est une illusion, bien sûr. Le garçon veut tout sauf sa sécurité. Sa respiration a la tonalité heurtée des sanglots retenus, rageuse, douloureuse et sifflante en même temps que béate. Ses cuisses, pressées contre ses flancs, sont agitées de tremblements incoercibles. Sa posture raide prouve qu'il n'ose pas se dégager. Pas tant à cause de la baguette en bois de sureau, qui a glissé sous les draps ou peut-être sur le sol sans qu'ils ne s'en soucient, mais plus certainement du fait de cette agression à laquelle il a à moitié consenti. A-t-il honte ? S'en veut-il ?

L'homme ne bouge pas, somnolent, bercé par les grelottements du garçon qui s'espacent jusqu'à disparaître, et le battement de son cœur. La nuit se referme sur eux et leur souffle ténu. Le garçon retrouve son calme, et finit par oser respirer à nouveau. Sans s'en rendre compte, il courbe et décrispe ses orteils, pour passer le temps. Puis, parce qu'il enchaîne les insomnies depuis des jours et que l'être humain s'adapte même dans les plus terribles situations, il bâille et commence lui-aussi à s'assoupir, nez un peu froid juste contre son front, son haleine caressant sa peau humide.

C'est presque un moment de connivence. L'homme se sent mal, pourtant, perturbé, sa joue cave toujours posée sur l'épaule du garçon qui n'a pas dit un mot. Le plaisir l'a fauché, l'a noyé corps et âme, et il n'a pas eu peur. Est-ce si doux, la mort, est-ce si facile ? La vraie, la grande, l'éternelle au nez camus, le saisira-t-elle ainsi, dans un moment où il ne l'attendra pas ? Tout à cette réflexion, il ne réfléchit pas plus loin, ne se rend pas compte de cette étrange correspondance entre les mots. Que l'un d'eux doit _mourir_ du fait de l'autre, et que c'est justement de la faute de ce garçon qu'il a subi cette _mort-là_. Cette mort bien plus douce que celle qu'il redoute, à tel point qu'il ne comprend pas la métaphore.

« Petite mort ».

Quel drôle de nom pour quelque chose qui l'a fait se sentir si _vivant_.

Le garçon tente de se dégager, avec précaution, pensant peut-être qu'il s'est endormi. Pour une fois, l'homme décide de lui laisser un répit et se détache de lui, s'allongeant juste à ses côtés. Le garçon met un temps pour oser tourner son visage vers lui, et même ouvrir les yeux. Mais lorsqu'il le fait, un frisson, une note de folie, traverse la pièce en gémissant, tel un violon désaccordé. Ce sont des yeux verts acides, aigus, plus froids que ceux de l'homme lui-même. La cicatrice enflée, craquelée, suinte sur le front du garçon. Qui n'est plus vraiment le garçon. C'est une créature qui ne devrait pas exister. Un accident. Un déchirement. Un Horcruxe.

L'homme a la respiration bloquée, comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il esquisse un rictus nerveux. Le garçon n'y répond pas, en premier lieu. Puis le gel qui paralyse ses traits se retire lentement. Un sourire sans joie prend place sur ses lèvres, et le rire suraigu de l'homme se tait.

Ce sourire dévoile une morgue effrayante.

_A quel point je vous hais..._

Le sang bat à la tête de l'homme. Il ne l'avouera jamais… Mais il déteste ces brèves apparitions de sa propre âme dans ces yeux verts. Alors qu'elles devraient le réjouir en lui montrant son contrôle sur l'ennemi, elles lui font peur. L'Horcruxe, trop imprégné de l'âme de son hôte, trop longtemps séparé de son propriétaire, est inquiétant. L'homme s'est toujours demandé si les parcelles déchirées de son âme lui en voulaient de cet éloignement, cet enfermement dans des objets poussiéreux, cachés dans le noir. La question l'a souvent taraudé malgré son illogisme. Il se rassurait en constatant leur immobilité. Mais celui-ci n'est pas immobile. Celui-ci peut se déplacer, peut lui parler. Sa malveillance, combinée à l'apparence du garçon, lui donne l'impression urgente qu'il est en danger.

L'homme n'a jamais désigné autrement ses Horcruxes, dans sa tête, que par les objets dans lesquels ils étaient enclos. Nagini elle-même était appelée par ce nom avant de devenir un de ses réceptacles. Mais celui-là est particulier. Celui-là remue un vieux, vieux souvenir de comptine, venant du temps honni de son enfance, et qu'il a toujours inconsciemment lié à Harry Potter. « _Green eyes, in hell tell lies_ », disait une strophe de la chanson. Oui…

Cet Horcruxe-là, l'homme l'a appelé en secret « la Chose aux yeux verts ».

Le regard s'estompe, la Chose se retire, le garçon revient. L'atmosphère suffocante s'allège un peu. L'homme n'attend pas davantage, il capture le visage du garçon entre ses paumes et l'embrasse à l'étouffer, pour ne plus risquer de se voir dans ses yeux. Le garçon se débat vaguement pour reprendre de l'air, l'homme ne le laisse pas partir. Son baiser est trop intense. Finalement, le garçon abandonne sa résistance, et y répond.

Au bout d'un long moment, à bout de souffle, l'homme rompt le contact. Il recule sa tête d'un mouvement étrange du cou, exactement comme un serpent, sans bouger ni son buste ni les épaules. Les fentes de ses narines se dilatent. Ses yeux ressemblent à présent à du sang coagulé, presque bruns. Ecarquillés, troublés peut-être, ils fixent le garçon qui lui rend sans crainte son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes de suspend, l'homme se rapproche, gardant toutefois une distance prudente entre leurs torses. Le garçon, au contraire, ferme les yeux, se laisse aller, pose la joue contre la clavicule qui découpe la peau exsangue. Il inspire. L'homme n'a pas d'odeur, ou presque. Il se raidit, peu habitué à des gestes comme celui-ci. Etrange comme cette attitude d'amoureux, poser la tête sur son épaule, lui paraît être une ignoble familiarité, alors que quelques instants plus tôt ils se trouvaient tellement plus proches, sans qu'il ne trouve rien à redire. Le garçon soupire, mais n'insiste pas et se recule. Ils s'allongent de nouveau, de concert.

Silence.

« - A quel point me hais-tu ? » Répète l'homme, une ultime fois.

Sa voix a malgré lui laissé transparaître sa fascination. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage du garçon. Mince et énigmatique. Une de ses mains est glissée sous sa joue, l'autre caresse les doigts démesurés de l'homme, long collier d'os ceignant sa taille. Son visage est flou dans la pénombre. Il respire calmement.

« - A quel point… ? » Murmure le garçon.

Il se redresse sur un coude, sa nuque ploie et ses lèvres douces, pleines, se posent sur la bouche mince. Celle-ci est striée de gerçures verticales semblables à des points d'aiguilles, marbrée de mauve, tels les bleus que laisse la seringue qui ponctionne le sang. Immobile et dure comme la pierre, elle s'émeut pourtant du baiser, animée une vie propre qui n'atteint sans doute pas son cœur racorni. Cœur si petit dans la cage de ses côtes recourbées. La bouche froide devient humide et tiède, et le garçon effleure une des joues caves de son doigt replié. Dans son regard vert, une pitié débordante remplace un instant la détestation, juste avant qu'ils ne se referment et que ses lèvres ne s'écartent, laissant la langue vorace de l'autre le vampiriser, ses dents l'écharper, sans remords ni affection.

Ils se séparent. Le garçon respire vite. Pourtant, il a l'air plus paisible que jamais. Il se penche sur son oreille. L'homme s'immobilise, attentif. Alors seulement, le garçon murmure sa réponse. La réponse de Harry, celle du Survivant, mais également et _surtout_ celle de la Chose aux Yeux verts, sans laquelle ils n'en seraient pas là. Tout à la fois éperdue, attristée, ardente, assurée, haineuse, sereine, compatissante, venimeuse et _tendre_, cette réponse bouleverse un instant, rien qu'un seul, le visage inhumain du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« - _A la folie_. »

* * *

><p><span>Note de fin :<span>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
